Quand les méchants gagnent
by ambre94
Summary: L'histoire se situe après les deux téléfilms. Miss Parker court toujours après Jarod.
1. Tout commence par un début

Donc blabla habituel, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

Cette fic est la toute première que j'ai écrite, il y a de ça 5 ans maintenant...

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Tout commence par un début**

* Le Centre, bureau de Melle Parker *

Il faisait nuit, Melle Parker était assise à son bureau et regardait une photo de sa mère…

Premier flash back :

Melle Parker : « Maman, connaîtrai-je un jour l'Amour ?

Catherine : Je l'espère mon ange, mais pour l'instant tu es à moi ! »

Second flash back :

Melle Parker se revoit à la station service, pestant contre le distributeur de cigarettes qui ne voulait pas lui donner son paquet, quand soudain, un jeune homme apparut, c'était Thomas.

Troisième flash back :

Elle est seule avec Jarod sur l'île de Carthis, il se rapproche…

*** Quelque part près de Blue Cove ***

Jarod courait, il était poursuivit par une voiture du Centre, quand brutalement, il aperçut une rue, il décida de tenter le coup. Mais, malheureusement pour lui, c'était une impasse. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il pensait déjà à sa cellule qui l'attendait au niveau souterrain 27, celle qu'il venait de quitter la semaine dernière. Malgré cela, il ne fut pas désespéré, il y avait toujours une solution. Et cette solution s'était incarnée en ce petit rayon lumineux qui débordait d'une porte. Il décida d'entrer, la pièce était vide, il éteignit la lumière et attendit. Il entendit la voiture du Centre qui arriva dans l'impasse, il reconnut les voix de Broots, Sydney, et même Mr Raines. Mais, il manquait une voix, la voix pour laquelle il avait fait tout cela. Mais où était donc Melle Parker ?

* Le lendemain au Centre, dans le bureau de Melle Parker *

Broots : Où étiez-vous passé ? Mr Raines vous a fait chercher pendant une heure entière !

Melle Parker : Calmez-vous Broots ou vous devrez vous trouver un autre pantalon. Le zombie est parti, non ?

Broots : Oui, mais…

Melle Parker : Il n'y a pas de mais, je sais ce que je risque et ce n'est pas mon « père » qui me fait peur ! Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai raté une mission, qui a apparemment mal tournée, que je vais finir devant la commission T !!

Broots : Ne parlez plus de ça, s'il vous plaît. En y repensant, j'en ai encore les cheveux qui se dressent sur la tête !

Melle Parker : Pour ce qu'il vous en reste !

Sydney arriva avec un paquet sous le bras.

Sydney : Melle Parker, Jarod a envoyé cela pour vous.

Melle Parker : Qu'a bien pu encore inventé votre rat de laboratoire pour essayer de me traumatiser, dit-elle tout en ouvrant le paquet. Oh, mon Dieu, où a-t-il trouvé ça ?

Broots : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Melle Parker ?

Sydney : Melle Parker, que se passe-t-il ? Vous êtes devenue toute blanche. Vous allez bien ?

* Dans l'immeuble près de Blue Cove *

Jarod doutait. Avait-t-il bien fait d'envoyer ce colis à Melle Parker ? Comprendrait-t-elle le message ? Reconnaîtrait-t-elle ce cierge ? Il avait pris le risque de se le faire livrer, un vrai cierge de l'église de Carthis.

Flash back, une semaine auparavant, dans la cellule de Jarod, niveau souterrain 27

Sidney : Que se passe-t-il Jarod ? Pourquoi n'as-tu rien mangé ?

Jarod : Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que je suis tellement heureux d'être de retour chez moi que ça me coupe l'appétit…

Sidney : Jarod, mais c'est la seule maison que tu as connu.

Jarod : Ne jouez pas à ce jeu avec moi, Sidney !

Sur ce Melle Parker arriva dans la salle

Melle Parker : Sidney, notre squelette ambulant vous demande.

Sidney : Vraiment ?

Melle Parker : ai-je l'habitude de vous mentir ? Il vous attend dans son bureau. Je serais vous, je ne le laisserai pas trop longtemps vous attendre, qui sait comment peut réagir un mort-vivant…

Sidney quitta le cachot, en se demandant ce que pouvait bien vouloir Mr Raines.

Melle Parker : Alors, petit génie, qu'est-ce que ça fait de rentrer à la maison ?

Jarod : Maison ? Tu oses appeler ça une maison ?

Melle Parker : Oui, pourquoi tu l'appellerais comment, toi ?

Jarod : Je ne sais pas, l'Enfer peut-être. Ca semble assez approprié à ce lieu, non ? Pourquoi tu continues à leur obéir ? Eux qui t'ont volé ta mère, ton père et ton fiancé !

Melle Parker : Jarod, arrête ! Ce n'est pas le lieu, ni l'instant !

Jarod : Pas le lieu ? Pas l'instant ? Grâce à toi et à tes sbires, je ne connaîtrai rien d'autre ! Alors pour moi ce lieu et cet instant seront encore et toujours les mêmes !

Melle Parker : Oh, Jarod, pourquoi ?

Jarod : Pourquoi ? Continuellement, cette même question. Pourquoi est-ce comme ça entre nous ? Pourquoi ne connaîtrai-je jamais ma famille ? Pourquoi le Centre détruit la tienne ? Pourquoi, pourquoi et encore pourquoi !

Melle Parker : Jarod, tu sais qu'il n'y a pas d'autres solutions.

Jarod : Il y a toujours une autre solution. Rappelle-toi Carthis.

Melle Parker : Ce que j'ai fait sur Carthis était une erreur. Au revoir Jarod, dit-elle tout en partant

Jarod : Je ne crois pas et je compte bien te prouver le contraire, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.


	2. Une rencontre

Chapitre 2 : Une rencontre

* Le Centre, bureau de Melle Parker *

Sidney : Melle Parker, que veut dire ce cierge ? Quel est le message de Jarod ?

Melle Parker : Rien, ce ne sont plus que des souvenirs, à présent. Broots, allez analyser cette bougie.

Broots : Tout de suite Melle Parker, dit-il en partant.

Sidney : Vous êtes sûre que tout va bien ?

Melle Parker : Oui, s'il vous plaît, pouvez-vous me laisser seule ?

Sidney : Appelez-moi si vous voulez parler. Je serais toujours là, précisa-t-il en quittant le bureau.

A cet instant, le téléphone se mit à sonner.

Melle Parker : Quoi ?

Jarod : Quelle voix douce et mélodieuse, ça fait plaisir de t'entendre.

Melle Parker : Que me veux-tu encore Jarod ?

Jarod : J'ai pu remarquer que tu n'es pas venu me chercher hier, j'étais déçu…

Melle Parker : Je ne suis pas ton chien, Jarod. Tu ne m'envoies pas promener n'importe où !

Et pourquoi m'as-tu envoyé cette bougie ?

Jarod : Souviens-toi notre conversation au niveau souterrain 27, dit-il en raccrochant.

Melle Parker : Jarod, pourquoi toi ?

* Le lendemain, devant une porte, dans les environs de Blue Cove *

Jarod tenait un papier, on pouvait y lire : Margaret Russel, 30 avenue de la liberté. Quelle ironie du sort, pensa-t-il. Il s'avança et sonna. Une femme ouvrit la porte, mais ce n'était pas Margaret. Encore une fausse piste, se dit Jarod.

La femme : Vous êtes Jarod ?

Jarod : Oui, excusez-moi, mais, je vous connais ?

La femme : Oh Jarod, je suis Kim. Tu ne te souviens plus de moi ?

Jarod : Euh, non, désolé.

Kim : Ce n'est pas grave, entre.

Jarod entra dans la maison et y découvrit des piles de cartons qui cachaient un papier peint fleuri.

Jarod : Vous déménagez ?

Kim : Oui, viens t'asseoir, je vais t'apporter un café.

Jarod : Merci.

Kim, revenant avec deux cafés : C'est ta mère qui m'a dit qu'il fallait mieux déménager qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à venir.

Jarod : Cela fait longtemps que ma mère est partie ?

Kim : Non, juste une petite semaine. Tu l'as raté de peu.

Jarod : Comme d'habitude. C'est l'histoire de ma vie de tout rater.

Kim : Ne dis pas ça, Jarod. Jeune, tu réussissais tout.

Jarod : Merci, mais je dois vous laisser s'ils doivent arriver. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de retourner au Centre si rapidement ! dit-il en se levant.

Kim : Au revoir Jarod, je suis sûre que tu retrouveras tes parents.

Jarod : Au revoir Kim.

Il sortit et remarqua une grosse Berline noire qui approchait de la maison qu'il venait de quitter. Juste à temps, pensa-t-il. Il s'éloigna et entendit un coup de feu. Mais qu'ai-je fait ? se dit-t-il. Je les ai menés à cette dame qui n'avait rien fait et la voilà sûrement morte maintenant.

* Le Centre, dans le bureau de Sydney *

Sydney faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Depuis que Jarod avait envoyé le cierge à Melle Parker, celle-ci semblait à nouveau perdue, comme il y avait deux ans, à la mort de Thomas. Il savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose, il se doutait qu'il s'était passé un évènement sur l'île de Carthis. Quand, subitement, Melle Parker entra dans son bureau.

Melle Parker : Sydney, aidez-moi, je ne sais plus quoi faire, je suis perdue…

Sydney : Que se passe-t-il, Melle Parker ?

Le téléphone se mit alors à sonner.

Melle Parker : Vous ne décrochez pas ? C'est peut-être votre super cobaye qui veut vous parler. S'il vous plaît, Sydney, passez dans mon bureau, ajouta-t-elle en partant.

Sydney: Oui?

Une voix : Allo Sydney ?

Sydney : Oui, Broots, que voulez-vous ?

Broots : J'ai découvert que ce cierge venait de Carthis, et, euh, il y avait un papier à l'intérieur.

Sydney : Et si je devine bien, il était pour Melle Parker ?

Broots : Oui, il faut que je vous montre ça, Zach n'en croyait pas ses yeux !

Sydney : Zach ?

Broots : Oui, l'homme qui est à l'analyse, avec ses yeux verrons.

Sydney : Je crois que nous sommes en train de dévier. Concentrons-nous sur notre conversation…

Broots : Attendez Sydney, je remonte et j'arrive. S'il vous plaît, pouvez-vous appeler Melle Parker ? Et je crains bien qu'elle ait besoin de s'asseoir.

Mais qu'as-tu bien pu encore inventer Jarod ? Pensa Sydney.

Sydney, téléphonant au bureau de sa collègue : Melle Parker, pouvez-vous revenir ? Broots a reçu les analyses du cierge.

* Dans les environs de Blue Cove *

Jarod cherchait des indices pour convaincre Melle Parker. Il savait, il l'avait enfin compris, il n'aimait pas vraiment Zoé, à travers elle, c'était Melle Parker qu'il aimait. Elle l'aimait aussi, il en était certain, mais comment lui faire voir la vérité ? Soudain, il eut une idée…

* Le Centre, dans le bureau de Sydney *

Melle Parker : Pourquoi m'avoir fait revenir ?

Sydney : Broots a trouvé quelque chose dans la bougie qui vous concerne.

Broots, essoufflé : Melle Parker, j'ai quelque chose qui ait à vous, je crois, dit-il en lui tendant une chaîne et un morceau de papier.

Melle Parker : Encore un jeu de ce cher Jarod… Une gourmette sans nom, que c'est drôle…

Sydney : Je suis sûr que cela veut dire quelque chose. Mais, quel est le rapport avec vous ?

Melle Parker : C'est simple, cette gourmette pourrait m'appartenir. C'est vrai, qui peut dire qu'il connaît mon prénom ?

Broots : Pas moi en tous cas…

Melle Parker : Je n'attendais pas de réponse à cette question, Broots !

Broots : Excusez-moi, dit-il penaud, en partant.

Sydney : Et qu'a écrit Jarod, sur le papier ?

Melle Parker : Il n'a rien écrit, il a dessiné une petite fille… Mais… Je sais qui elle est ! C'est Ange !

Sydney : Ange ? Votre ancêtre ?

Melle Parker : Mais quel est le message qu'il veut me faire parvenir ? Seul un petit génie peut comprendre un autre génie. Pouvez-vous trouver Angelo, je sens qu'il pourra nous aider.


	3. La chasse arrivera bientôt

Chapitre 3 : La chasse arrivera bientôt

* Quelque part *

Jarod avait sorti tous ses DSA, il voulait faire une compilation de tous les moments, sans exception, qu'il avait passé avec Melle Parker. De leur rencontre autour des lapins, en passant par leur sortie pour voir Faith… Puis suivant son envie, il prit son téléphone.

Melle Parker : Quoi ?

Jarod : Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais apprendre un nouveau mot ? « Quoi », ce n'est pas très sympathique…

Melle Parker : Jarod, tu me dis, tout de suite, pourquoi tu appelles, ou alors je raccroche, j'ai un joli dessin à étudier…

Jarod : Alors, tu l'as reçu.

Melle Parker : Oui, et alors qu'est-ce que ça me fait ? A part me prouver que le dessin et toi, vous vous portez bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'as envoyé cette fille !

Jarod : Alors comme ça tu trouves que je dessine bien ?

Melle Parker : Jarod, s'il te plaît, arrête, je ne suis pas en état pour supporter ça !

Jarod : Je voulais juste te dire de surveiller ton courrier.

* Le Centre, bureau de Melle Parker *

Melle Parker : Jarod, tu ne peux pas arrêter ces jeux et me parler comme à une adulte pour une fois ?

Jarod : Je n'ai pas connu mon enfance laisse moi en profiter maintenant.

Melle Parker : Jarod…

Il avait raccroché. Sur ce, Sydney revint avec Angelo.

Angelo, touchant le dessin et la gourmette : Jarod, pensif…

Melle Parker : Jarod pense, ce serait nouveau.

Sydney : Laissez-le travailler, je vous prie.

Angelo : Jarod ne sait pas…

Melle Parker : Qu'est-ce qu'il ne sait pas ?

Angelo : Jarod ne sait pas comment dire à l'Ange…

Melle Parker : L'ange ? Vous connaissez un ange, Sydney ?

Sydney : Non, mais je crois, qu'Angelo voulait parler d'une personne. Vas-y, continue.

Angelo : Pas savoir dire « je t'aime ».

Melle Parker : Alors comme ça, votre cher protégé est amoureux…

Sydney : Ce ne serait pas étonnant, Jarod a déjà rencontré plusieurs femmes, mais je ne savais pas qu'il avait rencontré le véritable Amour.

Melle Parker : Théorie intéressante, docteur Freud. Mais qui serait cet Amour à qui Jarod ne peut pas dire « Je t'aime » ?

Sydney : Je pense avoir mon idée sur la question. A qui étaient destinés ces objets ?

Melle Parker : Oh, non ! Il ne va pas remettre ça, dit-elle, en partant, furieuse.

Sydney : Ah, Angelo, je crois que Melle Parker nous cache quelque chose…

* Le lendemain, bureau de Melle Parker *

Melle Parker regardait son courrier, quand elle vit une enveloppe, visiblement chargée, vu son poids, dont l'adresse était écrite de la main de Jarod. Elle l'ouvrit et laissa tomber tous les DSA sur son bureau. Elle sortit son lecteur et commença à les regarder. En voyant défiler tous ces souvenirs qu'elle eut en compagnie de Jarod, elle laissa une larme couler le long de sa joue.

Broots : Melle Parker ! Melle Parker !

Melle Parker : Quoi, Broots ?

Broots : Vous pleurez, Melle ?

Melle Parker : Non, enfin si, mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Que voulez-vous ?

Broots : Excusez-moi. Je disais que j'ai retrouvé la trace de Jarod. Il était pos…

Melle Parker, le coupant : Je me fiche de savoir son métier et ce qu'il faisait ! Où était-il ?

Broots : Excusez-moi.

Melle Parker : Arrêtez de vous excuser à tous bouts de champs ! Les faits, Broots, les faits.

Broots : Euh, oui, donc je disais, qu'il était dans l'Oregon à Portland.

Melle Parker : Est-ce qu'il va arrêter, un jour de me torturer 24 heures sur 24 ? Broots, dîtes au jet et à Sydney de se préparer, j'arrive dans cinq minutes.

Jarod, mais que m'as-tu encore trouvé ? Déjà, ces scènes et maintenant Portland…


	4. La capture

Chapitre 4 : La capture

* Dans l'avion, dans le ciel au-dessus des Etats-Unis *

Melle Parker : Broots s'est encore endormi. J'espère qu'il ne simule pas, Sydney, j'ai des choses à vous dire.

Sydney : Allez y, je vous écoute.

Melle Parker : Voilà, depuis que Jarod a envoyé ce cierge, je ne sais plus vraiment quoi faire, je suis perdue.

Sydney : Si j'ai bien compris, tout est parti de Carthis.

Melle Parker : Oui, c'est vrai. Sur cette île, Jarod et moi avons failli nous embrasser.

Sydney : Je me disais bien que cela allait, un jour, arriver. Ce sont vos pulsions, Melle Parker. Laissez-les parler.

Melle Parker : Des fois, je serais plutôt pour. Mais, des fois, lorsque je pense à lui et à tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir, je suis plutôt de l'avis contraire de ces pulsions. Et il y a également, le Centre, jamais, même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais aimer Jarod.

Sydney : Ecoutez moi. Ne laissez pas le Centre détruire votre vie comme il a détruit la mienne. Vous êtes encore jeune, vous avez toute la vie devant vous. Ne la passez pas dans cet enfer !

Melle Parker : Sydney, vous ne comprenez pas. Regardez toutes les personnes que j'ai aimées. Où sont-elles à présent ? Je crois bien que la malédiction des Parker n'a pas sauté une génération.

Sydney : Melle Parker, ne vous enfermez pas dans cette vision des choses. Aimez-vous Jarod ?

Melle Parker : Oui, non, peut-être. Je ne sais pas, Sydney. Vous me demandez trop de choses. C'est vrai qu'avec lui, je ressens quelque chose de particulier que je ne ressentais pas, même avec Thomas. Mais de là à dire que je l'aime…

Sydney : Avez-vous des frissons quand vous le voyez ? Avez-vous peur pour lui quand il est dans une situation dangereuse ?

Melle Parker : Oui, c'est vrai, je l'avoue.

Sydney : Alors c'est que vous…

Broots, se relevant : êtes amoureuse.

Melle Parker : Vous avez encore écouté !

Broots : Oh non, Melle, j'ai juste entendu la fin.

Melle Parker : Et moi, je suis la nouvelle star de la chanson !

Stewart : Attachez vos ceintures, nous allons amorcer la descente.

* Dans une maison délabrée, Oregon, Portland *

Jarod cherchait des preuves pour confondre son supérieur quand soudainement il vit une berline appartenant au Centre. Déjà !

Melle Parker : Jarod, reste où tu es. Cette fois, je suis venue tu ne peux pas nous échapper.

Jarod : Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, dit-il en commençant de ranger rapidement ses affaires.

Sydney : Jarod, s'il te plaît descend. Il n'y a pas d'issues en haut.

Melle Parker : Comme le dit si bien Sydney, descend tout de suite. J'ai posté des nettoyeurs dehors. Il n'y a pas de maisons mitoyennes, tu ne peux pas passer par le toit.

Jarod : Je suis désolé, mais le jour de Noël n'est pas encore arrivé.

Sur cette phrase, Jarod ouvrit une porte cachée dans un mur et commença à descendre les escaliers. Melle Parker, qui avait fini de grimper l'escalier principal, se rendit compte que Jarod ne se trouvait plus dans la pièce où il était à l'instant précédant. Elle commença à s'énerver, puis elle remarqua un petit bout de tapi, corné. Elle leva la tête et vit que le mur était décalé.

Jarod continuait toujours de descendre. Il arriva dans une cave, mais quand il voulu sortir par l'aération, il vit que Melle Parker n'avait pas menti, il y avait bien des nettoyeurs qui patrouillaient dans le jardin.

Melle Parker, arrivant elle aussi dans la cave : Charmant comme lieu de rencontre. Tu vois, Noël tombe plus tôt cette année. Tu vas me suivre gentiment sans faire de bêtises. Je suis sûre que Sydney sera ravi de te revoir.

Jarod : S'il te plaît, laisse-moi sortir.

Melle Parker : Je suis désolée Jarod. Le chat, la souris, tu te rappelles ? Et pour une fois, c'est le chat qui gagne.

Jarod, désemparé : Tu vas les laisser me ramener au Centre en sachant ce qu'ils vont me faire !

Melle Parker : Tu sais, ça va bientôt faire six ans que je te cours après, je commence à avoir envie de vacances. Mais tu dois te fatiguer, c'est la deuxième fois cette année que j'arrive à t'attraper.

Jarod : Alors, ce qui s'est passé sur Carthis n'est rien pour toi ?

Melle Parker : Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'était une erreur. Ne m'oblige pas à te mettre les menottes. Remonte gentiment.

Jarod : Je suis désolée, mais ce n'est pas dans mes plans.

Puis sans crier gare, Jarod s'effondre le long du mur de la cave.


	5. Les méchants arrivent

Chapitre 5 : Les méchants arrivent

Melle Parker : Jarod !

Une voix : Je croyais que ce charmant tête à tête n'aillait jamais se terminer. En parlant de tête, désolé de vous avoir interrompu, mais contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas envie de perdre la mienne.

Melle Parker : Lyle, espèce d'ordure ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Lyle : Du calme, Sis. Je vais commencer à croire que tu ne voulais pas le voir rentrer à la maison. Tu vas peut-être devoir aller au cachot avec lui. Enfin, avec lui façon de parler. Je ne vous ferais pas cette joie !

Melle Parker : Lyle, arrête ce jeu minable et dis moi ce que tu lui as fait !

Lyle : Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis devenu sympathique, ce n'est qu'une petite seringue qui va endormir ce très cher Jarod. Il n'aura qu'un violent mal de tête quand il se réveillera.

* Dans l'avion *

Lyle avait séparé Jarod de Melle Parker, Sydney et Broots, en attachant Jarod au fond de l'avion et en laissant la cabine à ses trois collègues. Puis, il était allé avec le pilote.

Melle Parker : Mais pourquoi Lyle est intervenu, j'allais l'avoir !

Sydney : Etait-ce vraiment ce que vous vouliez ?

Melle Parker : Quoi ? Voir mon frère profiter du mérite de ma chasse ? Bien sûr que non !

Sydney : Non, je parle de la capture de Jarod. Ces derniers jours, vous sembliez hésiter sur vos motivations.

Melle Parker : Hésiter ? J'ai seulement eu un petit moment de faiblesse à cause des cadeaux de Jarod. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis contente, si mon pseudo père ne me tue pas, je pourrai retrouver ma liberté.

Sydney : Vous croyez vraiment que Raines va honorer une promesse que Mr Parker vous avait faite ? Et puis, je pense que ces moments de faiblesse, si j'utilise vos propres mots, sont plutôt de l'amour.

Melle Parker : L'espoir fait vivre… Vous savez, Sydney, je suis sûre qu'au fond vous avez raison, mais cet amour est voué à l'échec, alors je préfère essayer de l'oublier.

Sydney : Si vous préférez voir le monde de cette façon. Mais, c'est une vision très noire de la vie.

Melle Parker : Vous savez Sydney, on ne m'a appris que cela au Centre.

* Bureau de Raines, Blue Cove, Delaware *

Raines : Mes chers enfants, je suis si fier de vous. Enfin plutôt de toi, Lyle.

Melle Parker : Mais, c'est moi qui…

Raines : Ne me coupez pas ! Savoir qui a trouvé Jarod le premier ne m'intéresse pas ! C'est Lyle qui a ramené Jarod au Centre, c'est tout ce que je veux savoir !

Lyle : Surtout que j'allais partir si tes macaques ne s'étaient pas rués sur le jet, j'étais prêt.

Raines : Voilà qui règle tout. Vous, emmenez-la, je ne veux plus la voir, elle n'est pas digne d'être une Parker, dit-il en s'adressant à deux nettoyeurs.

* SL-19, le Centre, Blue Cove, Delaware *

Jarod ne savait pas que faire pour s'en sortir. De plus, ce mal de tête l'empêcher de réfléchir. Pendant qu'il s'abandonnait à de sombres pensées, il entendit quelqu'un qui était tiré de force vers un cachot situé à quelques mètres du sien. C'était Melle Parker !

Lyle : Alors, on observe ce que ces gentils nettoyeurs font subir à ma sœur ?

Jarod : Lyle, si…

Lyle : Si quoi Jarod ? Tu vois, toi, tu es enfermé dans une cage et moi, je suis libre, tu ne pense pas que c'est plutôt moi qui doit poser des conditions ?

Jarod : Tu peux dire ou faire ce que tu veux, jamais, je ne retravaillerai pour le Centre !

Lyle : Vraiment ? Et bien essayons tout de suite voir si tu es si résolu que ça. Vous, emmenez les !

Jarod reçu un coup de matraque et s'évanouit aussi tôt.

* SL-19, dans une autre salle *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Jarod était attaché à une chaise et en face de lui se trouvait Melle Parker qui était elle aussi attachée, sauf qu'elle l'était à une table de torture et qu'un morceau de tissu l'empêchait de parler.

Lyle : C'est que tu as mis du temps pour te réveiller. Je croyais que ce cher Chris avait tapé trop fort. Le pauvre, il a déjà subit son châtiment sans savoir que je m'étais trompé.

Jarod : Tu n'es qu'un pauvre fou !

Lyle : Pauvre, non. Grâce à toi, je vais devenir riche, très riche. Le Triumvirat sera très heureux de savoir que je t'ai capturé pendant que ma sœur vaquait à d'autres occupations.

Jarod : Si tu crois que je vais travailler pour toi ou pour Raines, tu te trompes largement !

Lyle : Et c'est là que Melle Parker entre en jeu. A chaque mauvaise réponse que tu me donneras, en retour, je lui donnerais deux petits coups de ce bâton, légèrement électrisé. A ta tête, je vois que tu l'as déjà expérimenté, donc tu sais tout le bien que ça lui fera.

Jarod : Tu n'es qu'un monstre !

Lyle : Désolé pour toi, Sis. Ca fait trois mauvaises réponses.

Lyle commença à torturer Melle Parker. A la troisième reprise, Jarod que l'on obligeait à regarder et à écouter, crut voir de la fumée s'échapper des vêtements de Melle Parker.

Lyle : Je crois que l'on peut enlever son bandeau, ça rajoutera du piment !

Et joignant le geste à la parole, Lyle retira le bandeau de Melle Parker.

Melle Parker : Pourquoi tu me fait ça, Lyle ?

Lyle : Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es la seule personne qui puisse faire flancher notre caméléon. J'ai remarqué qu'avec ses pathétiques cadeaux, Jarod essayait de te faire passer un message d'amour. Que c'est romantique… N'est-ce pas Jarod ?

Jarod : Je ne sais pas ce que tu me veux, mais c'est une affaire entre toi et moi. Laisse Melle Parker de côté.

Lyle : La laisser de côté ? Non, ce ne serait pas amusant. Tu vois ce que je peux faire pour te faire accepter de retravailler pour nous. Depuis que je suis arrivé au Centre, je ne fais que t'observer, Jarod. Même si ça ne se voit pas. J'ai remarqué que l'on peut te toucher qu'à travers ta famille ou les gens que tu aimes. Nous avons essayé la famille, tu t'en sortais à chaque fois. Avec Zoé, ce fut la même chose. Donc en t'observant, bien que ce soit plus criant depuis votre retour de Carthis, j'ai remarqué que la seule chose qui puisse vraiment t'atteindre, c'était ma sœur. J'ai donc attendu qu'elle t'attrape, ce qui fut plus rapide que prévu, pour monter ce petit manège. Vous devriez vous voir, on dirait de petits Roméo et Juliette.

Jarod : Bien, tu es un fin profiler. Mais dis-moi que veux-tu réellement ?

Lyle : Tu veux que je te dévoile mes plans ? Tu es bien curieux, je crois que ça mérite un petit châtiment.

Jarod essaya de ne pas écouter le cri effroyable que poussa Melle Parker. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Chacune de ses paroles finissaient par une horrible chose pour Melle Parker.

Lyle : Vous, remettez le bandeau à ma sœur, elle fait trop de bruit, on ne peut plus s'amuser correctement. Mais pour répondre à ta question, pendant que ma sœur te cherchait, mon équipe s'occupait de chercher une autre chose, quelque chose de presque plus précieux que toi. Si je te dis le mot parchemin.

Jarod : Ils n'avaient pas disparu avec Mr Parker ?

Lyle : Mr Parker ? Ah, oui, j'avais oublié de dire ça à ma sœur. On a retrouvé son corps voilà deux semaines. Et, don du ciel ou simple chance…

Jarod : Je crois que c'est plutôt de la chance, jamais, toi, tu ne recevrais un don du ciel.

Lyle : Attention Jarod, ma patiente a des limites et la résistance de ma sœur aussi. Donc, je disais que grâce à ma chance, enroulés dans le reste de la veste de Mr Parker, nous avons trouvé les parchemins. Ils te concernent, ils la concernent, mais mes chercheurs ne les ont pas encore décrypté. Tu as un peu de temps devant toi si tu veux t'échapper. Mais sache que je retiens ma sœur, si tu t'échappes, elle subira d'atroces souffrances et nous avons également amélioré la surveillance grâce à ce cher Broots. C'est la que je vous laisse. A bientôt. Vous deux. Raccompagnez-les dans leur cachot.


	6. Et tout se termine par une fin

Chapitre 6 : Et tout se termine par une fin

* Le lendemain, bureau de Sydney *

Broots : Savez-vous où est passée Melle Parker ?

Sydney : Non, mais, hier j'ai entendu des cris qui semblaient venir des profondeurs du Centre et ces cris ressemblaient à la voix de Melle Parker.

Broots : Mais que lui ont-ils fait ? Et que vont-ils nous faire ? Je…

Deux coups de feu.

Lyle : Quel dommage, ils ne finiront jamais leur conversation… Je ne savais pas qu'accomplir une quête était si amusant. Enfin accomplir, défaire serait plus approprié.

* Sl-19, cellule de Jarod *

Lyle : Bonjour Jarod, je ne pensais pas te revoir si tôt, mais mes spécialistes ne sont pas si incompétents qu'ils en avaient l'air. J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Je commence par laquelle ?

Jarod : Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Lyle : Tu sais que tu n'es pas très varié dans tes questions. Enfin passons. A elle pour l'instant rien. Bon comme tu ne m'as pas répondu, je commence par la bonne. Le monde a été soulagé d'un de ces psychiatres qui ne sert à rien et d'un informaticien finalement pas si talentueux que ça, il n'en tournera pas plus mal. Quel stock de pousses, j'aurai toutes les qualités.

Jarod : Lyle, non ! Si je t'avais en face de moi, je te…

Lyle : Tuerai ? Tu m'as déjà dit ça pour le meurtre de ton frère et vois-tu, aujourd'hui, tu es derrière des barreaux et moi, je suis libre. Bon, revenons à nos moutons, je m'égards. Les parchemins m'ont appris quelque chose d'utile. Comme quoi il y aurait sur cette planète un élu qui pourrait détruire le Centre, c'est là que tu entres en jeu. Il sera aidé par des traîtres, ici, sûrement Broots et Sydney. Mais ce sera un certain ange, son âme sœur, qui, avec lui, apportera le coup de grâce au Centre. Je pense que tu l'as bien compris, l'ange, c'est ma très chère sœur. Et cela ne m'arrange pas du tout, ni mon père, ni le Triumvirat. Les anges ont leur place au Paradis, c'est bien connu Jarod. Ne désespère pas, ma sœur te suivra de près, vous pourrez vous aimer là-haut.

Et Lyle appuya sur la gâchette.


End file.
